Life
by yournever2young2die
Summary: James Hale runs into an old friend 10 years after he disappeared. Warning possible character death. One-shot, please read it and review. Sorry if it is slightly depressing.


"Hey James, we brought in a weird one. You and Mason are to get some answers out of him." called a normal police officer. With a sigh James Hale stood up and tossed the rest of his coffee into the sink.

"Why do I get all the weird ones?"

"Cause your good at it. I haven't even gotten a name out of him yet." replied the officer.

"Hey, Mason. We have something called work." James yelled at his partner, shaking him awake.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." groaned Mason. James Hale had decided to become a police officer after seeing one of his best friends change, while no one knows for sure, into a druggie. Then, one day, he just stopped going to school. No one ever heard or saw him again. Alex Rider just disappeared. That had been 9 years ago. Mason Knight had gone to Brookland as well. While they had been enemies in high school, they become very good partners. Quickly James made sure that he looked completely professional before looking into the one way window. What he saw shocked him.

"Bloody hell. It's Rider." Mason murmured.

"Well, at least we know his name now, why don't you search him up." James said slightly disoriented. Mason nodded moving over to the computer and said

"Call if anything happens." James only waved him off and opened the interrogation room door.

"Alex Rider." he said. Alex looked at him and raised an eyebrow then said

"James, it's been a while."

"Care to explain why your here?" James questioned, he had thought that his glare was pretty good. After all, many people gave in after seeing it. Alex met his eyes and said firmly

"Not really."

"You know you don't have a choice right?" James pushed. At this Alex tilted his head to the side and replied

"I always have a choice, just I have to be persuaded to talk." Before James could answer Mason came in on the speaker.

"Hey James, you might want to see this." Reluctantly James got up and looked at Alex. Alex simply made a go on gesture with his handcuffed hands.

"What is it."James snapped at Mason.

"Look at his record." Mason whispered. James turned to look,

_Murdered Sergeant Jacobs from SAS_

_Murdered John Crawly, MI6_

_Main Suspect in murder of the French Embassy_

_Murdered Alan Blunt, past head of MI6_

_Dealings with Snakehead_

_Dealings with Scorpia_

_Main Suspect in Blue Knight case_

_Main Suspect in Swallowtail case. _

He stopped reading. That wasn't even a full page of the hundreds of pages. All of them filled with horrible crimes that Alex Rider supposedly committed. Both of them were silent for a minute. Then Mason spoke up and said

"There was also this." He brought up another page, this one said

_Attention, Alex Rider is a known assasin. Approach with caution. If captured, call immediately the number below_

_1-258-823-1516_

_Alex Rider is to be brought in alive for interrogation under orders of MI6._

"MI6. Alex is an, an, assassin? Have you already called the number?" James finally asked

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple of minutes." Mason replied. Sure enough people started to enter through the doors. There were a couple SAS units along with several agents.

"I'm Mrs. Jones. Head of MI6. Is Alex Rider in there?" asked Mrs. Jones. James nodded.

"Secure him. Don't let him escape." She then ordered the SAS men. Alex Rider seemed to know exactly where Mrs. Jones was standing because he looked up into the corner and back at her. This seemed to mean something to her because she started talking to him.

"Rider. Isn't this a surprise, normal police actually caught you." She called.

"Well, it is hard to ran with a couple bullets in my leg." Alex sarcastically responded, "Not to mention the poison your all so great double agent gave me."

"Ah, so I guess we were found out then, should I even bother asking what happened to him?" Mrs. Jones calmly replied.

"Same as what happens to everyone else that double crosses me. Six feet under." Alex said flippantly. This caused James and Mason to choke. How easily he had spoken about killing someone.

"Take him to Head. Make sure he doesn't have any weapons on him." Mrs. Jones ordered the SAS Unit. Then she turned to James and Mason and said

"You'll need to sign the OSA. No one can know that we brought in Rider. Understand?" They both nodded and were led into a different room.

Later that night they were talking to each other.

"I think I like not knowing where Alex was better." whispered James. They were sitting in a bar, trying to forget that afternoon.

"I may have always called him a druggie, and said he was in a gang, but this, this. It's not what I expected, Rider is an bloody assassin." Mason muttered. He drank some more of his beer before standing up and saying

"We shouldn't talk about it anymore. It's probably best if we just forget about Alex Rider." James nodded in agreement and they left the bar.

* * *

It had been five years since James and Mason and seen Alex. Not a word of him was mentioned. One day they both got invites to a high school gathering. They booked the day off and informed Bethany Hunt that they would be there. When the day came they drove up and wandered in. It was still mostly empty, but, Tom Harris was there already.

"Hey Tom!" yelled James with a smile on his face. Tom grinned at him and asked

"Hi, what are you doing nowadays?"

"Mason and I both work as police officers. What are you doing? Settled down yet?" James replied

"Somehow I got roped into being an english teacher. I now understand Mr. Affleck's pain. I haven't quite settled down yet, though I met a girl just the other day, maybe I'll get lucky with her. Seen anyone we know at the police station yet? Anyone I can bug about having a record?" asked Tom cheerfully

Mason and James glanced at each other, suddenly reminded of Alex Rider.

"Uh, sorry, but we can't really tell you." Mason said a bit awkwardly. Tom only shrugged and said

"Ah well." Something caught his eye and Tom blinked in surprise, "Hey guys, do you want to head outside?" Slightly confused James and Mason shrugged and agreed. When they got outside Tom looked around.

"Huh, I could've sworn that I saw something out here." He muttered.

"Saw something or saw me perhaps?" asked a very well known voice. Alex Rider stepped out of the shadows with amusement in his eyes.

"Goddamit Al, I thought I told you to stop giving me heart attacks." yelped Tom, "Where have you been? I'm still waiting for that explanation you were going to give six months ago." Alex winced and said

"Sorry about that, I was called away as soon as I got out of the hospital."

"How'd you get away? What are you doing here?" Spluttered James

"I guess I should explain it to all three of you. I was in deep cover. For the past six years I have been getting close to all the larger criminal organizations out there. Of course, since it's deep cover, I couldn't tell anyone. And that includes you Tom, otherwise your life would have probably been in danger. Most of those murders that I was supposedly committed actually didn't even happen. I'm actually a senior agent in MI6, not an assassin." Alex finished.

"Most of them?" managed Mason.

"Some of them had to be true, but all the people who I have killed aren't innocent bystanders. Killing comes with my job." Alex stated quietly.

"So it worked then? Going under cover?" Tom asked, Alex laughed and said

"Yeah, my success rate is still 100%. I'll probably kill Jones with a heart attack if I ever fail one mission."

"I gave my K-Unit quite a shock the other day, I had to explain the deep cover thing to them. Eagle actually tried attacking me! It's a good thing they believed me to, otherwise I would be homeless." At this James and Mason where confused. Seeing that Alex explained a bit more

"They decided to move into my house seven years ago and never quite got around to leaving. In other words I have four permeant decorations around the house. Plus, as sad as this is to admit, they're the closest thing I have to family. Except Eagle when he has sugar, I could definitely do without Eagle and sugar." Oh yeah, the OSA counts for this to, anything that you've heard today falls under the OSA." All of them nodded and Tom said cheerfully

"Well, lets go freak a bunch of people out with Alex! And even better you two can reenforce that he doesn't have a record!"

"But, he does." pointed out Mason. Alex shook his head and said

"If you look again you'll see that everything is erased. With my job I'm actually not able to have a real record." Sighing in defeat James said

"Well, then what are we waiting for, let's go in."

* * *

That was the last time anyone ever saw Alex Rider. The next day he left on a mission, only, he never came home. Tom wanted to believe that he was still alive, but he knew that the devil's luck had ran out. K-Unit fought even harder, so that a mistake like Alex would never have to happen again. Within 3 years all of K-Unit joined him six feet under. James and Mason never found out. They didn't talk to Tom anymore, but assumed that he didn't survive for much longer. After all, the life of a spy is a short one. Alex's record was never actually published, Blunt didn't want anyone to condom their use of a teenager. James and Mason became some of the best police officers there was. Whenever someone would ask why they chose this job, they would look at each other and reply that a good friend had been dragged into the world of crime, and they had wanted to make sure that it would never happen again. Tom loved his job as an English teacher, if a child had no one who cared about them, he would take that place. Because he knew what happened if no adult cared for a lonely child. And somewhere, on a long forgotten island, lay a forgotten man. With blond hair that would never blow in the wind again, with brown eyes that had seen to much. Never would he be used again. Never would those haunted brown eyes of his open once more. Never would they see the light of the world, for Alex Rider was dead, but no one would ever know for sure.


End file.
